1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicles, and to the particular field of tops and accessories.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many people enjoy riding in an All-Terrain-Vehicle (ATV). Such vehicles are used for work, recreation, camping, and simply riding about. The vehicles are used on all types of terrain.
Riding ATVs is most pleasant when the weather is pleasant. However, many people start a trip in an ATV when the weather is pleasant only to have the weather turn inclement during the trip. The ATV rider is thus caught in the inclement weather. Most ATVs do not have any means for protecting the rider against the elements and thus the rider will get rained on, or snowed on, or worse.
Therefore, there is a need for a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements.
In most situations, however, the top will not be desired. Therefore, in most situations, the top should be stored and out of the way.
Therefore, there is a need for a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements and which can be stored when not needed or desired.
If an ATV rider is caught in a downpour, it is most desirable that the top be removed from storage and put in place as quickly and easily as possible. A rider does not want to be fumbling with complex elements while exposed to a downpour.
Therefore, there is a need for a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements and which can be stored when not needed or desired and which can be quickly and easily erected when desired.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements and which can be stored when not needed or desired.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a top that can be used on an ATV to protect the rider against the elements and which can be stored when not needed or desired and which can be quickly and easily erected when desired.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a collapsible top for an ATV. The top includes a plurality of sections formed of flexible material. The sections have tubes which can accommodate support rods and some of the sections are connected by closure elements, such as zippers, or the like. The top also includes joint elements so a support rod from one section can be coupled to a support rod of another section. Some of the sections have translucent or transparent windows and the top has an anchor system that includes straps that are used to releasably attach the top to the frame of the ATV. The top also includes a manually operable windshield wiper.
Using the ATV top embodying the present invention will permit an ATV rider to have protection against the elements, but only when needed and desired. The top can be stored when not needed or desired, and can be very quickly and easily attached to the ATV.